iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
The Effects Of English Composition 101
Out of all the college classes you will take at Indiana University of Pennsylvania, English Composition will be the most interesting. It’s a college course, yet it isn’t. The class is 50 minutes, but feels like 10. English Composition is all about writing and more. Composition 101 improves writing, wakes up the brain, has “negatives” and positives and warps through time. Improves Writing In any writing course, its goal is to improve a student’s writing skills. Whether the goal is reached depends on the student. The professor is there to give you all the information needed. However, the instructor of this class gives more than just information. Professor Loudon uses creative ways to allow us to understand the material. First, the class is assigned a reading that breaks down everything and gives examples. He expects that the assignment was done. But just in case, he gives a little grace period before class and lets us skim the reading. Then, Instructor Loudon goes over the material as a class, where he types everything on a computer and presents it for notes. As a class, we are asked to define and explain terms. If the class cannot do so, the professor will give assistance. In addition, Professor Loudon creates writing groups. However, these are not just randomly chosen. The professor assigns a writing topic asking, ‘Did your high school prepare you for college English?’ Whether you say yes or no and why, depends on which group you are placed in. Wakes Up The Brain In the morning it is hard to wake up, when the brain is begging for more sleep. However, reading wakes up the brain and allows one to stay focused. In English 101, students are expected to have read over the material and be prepared to write, write, write. These activities may make one not want to come to class. But, they will benefit you throughout the rest of the hardworking day. Since the brain is functioning and concentrated, you will understand the monstrous calculus problem, health jargon and compounds on a molecular level you may face throughout the day. "Negative" Effects This class forces a student to write at eight in the morning, the professor doesn’t hold your hand and it can cause some stress. Your early alarm goes off to warn you that it’s almost time for English Composition. But you are not looking forward to writing just yet. You just woke from a dream and are not aware of your surroundings. Not to mention that your stomach is empty. These problems may cause you to wish that you didn’t have such an early class, unless you are a morning person. In any college class, you are expected to know when everything is due, which is why your syllabus is like your best friend. However, if you are not writing things down everything in your planners and calendars, then stress may occur. This pushes you to stay on top of everything and not to fall behind on D2L posts, drafts and readings. Positive Effects 'Jokes, Smiles, Devotion' English Composition creates a friendly vibe, never leaves a student behind and is a college level class, but is not. Instructor Loudon warns the class that his jokes do not get any better, throughout the class. However, that is not a bad thing. The jokes said in class create giggles and a welcoming feeling. In addition, the professor actually cares for his students. He tries to keep his students at the same level and leaves no man behind, which makes the class not feel like college level. Warps Through Time Comp 101 is a 50 minute class, yet the time flies once class begins. Its hits 8:00 a.m. and Instructor Loudon begins to speak. As you sit, listening to the jokes and information, raise your hand occasionally and do the activities asked. You realize that class is almost over and feel shocked of how fast the class goes by. Outside of class, time continues to fly. You are assigned a D2L post and to begin some form of rough draft for next class. After doing your best to fully address the topic with a college sized paragraph, about a half an hour goes by. Then you decide to do the draft. You tell yourself to brainstorm for about an hour, but go over the time limit. After allowing your thoughts flow on paper, you notice that it’s almost time for bed. Conclusion English Composition develops better writing skills, activates thoughts, has disadvantages and advantages and the ability to bend time. This class changes your perspective on college English and enhances your skills from high school to college. Comp 101 takes your style of writing and helps you strengthen yours weaknesses, makes it difficult to argue against your points and allows to explore your abilities. English Composition 101 effects you in more places than one.